C is for Courage!
by mikhaela peterson
Summary: What if the U.A.'s Hero Department had three sections? How will the additional twenty students affect the plot? Read along as they face many challenges and obstacles that would push them beyond their limits to become the heroes they dreamed to be.


**Chapter 1: The New Teacher**

A young man stood at the entrance of the huge gates of U.A. High, hundreds of kids hurriedly rushed past him, hoping to make it to the orientation on time. This guy didn't dressed like a typical middle school student, in fact, he's not here to study. He's here because he was hired to be a homeroom teacher for the Hero course's third section. Though he only applied for the Heroics Foundation instructor, Principal Nezu called him and told him that he's going to be a homeroom teacher. Isn't that great?

He fixed the long wisps of his sky blue hair as he looked down on his phone. According to his schedule, he's about to meet the other teachers in the monitor room. He's also expected to watch the mock battle with them.

He placed back his phone and began walking, he glanced at the kids at the entrance of the building who murmured something inaudible to him. He walked through the empty hallways, his head feeling nostalgic. He spent three years of his high school here, and even it was about six years ago since he graduated, everything still looked the same. He suddenly remembered the times when Present Mic would eagerly teach them English even it's really boring. Or when Midnight taught the importance of choosing an appropriate hero names and how it will impact their work. And the time when Eraserhead will threatened to expel them if they failed on his tests.

After about fifteen minutes, he stopped in front of a huge door with the sign 'Monitor Room' printed on it. He was unsure if he should knock on the door or just walk in. His palms began to sweat as he imagined the teachers approach him and ask anything about him. What would he tell them?

"Eleven?" a familiar voice said. He almost had a heart attack the moment he recognized that monotone voice.

"A – a – Aizawa – sensei!" he stuttered as he spun around to face him.

"Please, call me Eraserhead," he said while looking at him up and down." So, Principal Nezu was right, you'll be a teacher."

"Uhm…yeah…" he rubbed the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable. " Principal Nezu said I'll be the teacher of Class 1C this year."

Aizawa nodded, his eyes still glued on the blue haired guy. "You're not wearing your hero costume."

He looked down at his outfit. He only wore a plain white shirt, dark pants and white tennis shoes. "I – I'm sorry. I was in a hurry so –"

"That's fine," Aizawa stepped forward and opened the door. "Next time, wear your hero costume so they won't mistook you for a student."

He nodded and followed him inside the dim lit room. There were large monitors displaying the different location battles. He felt nostalgic again as he remembered his experience at the entrance exam. He almost got crushed by the faux villain bots and that terrified him the most. But looking back at it, it's was hilarious.

"You're here," Principal Nezu beamed at him. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on him.

Awkwardly, he smiled at them and waved like an idiot. "He – hello…"

"You're Roku Jaikan, correct?" Midnight pointed at him.

"Y – yeah. I'm so glad you remember."

"Wait, you know him?" Cementoss turned to Midnight.

"Yep, he used to be a student here, he graduated years ago."

"Really?"

Jaikan smiled at them, but he could barely understand what they're talking about. As he looked around, he noticed a tall, blonde guy on the corner of the room. Then, he remembered something, he was about to speak, but was cut off by a loud buzz.

"Hey, why aren't you guys moving? There are no timers in a real battle!" Present Mic announced, his loud voice resonated through the speakers inside the room.

Moments later, the screen showed different students from different locations using their quirks to take down the robots. A girl wrapped her vine – like hair around the robots, destroying them to bits. Another guy summoned a shadow – like creature and an orange haired girl used her oversized fists to punch the robots.

"This year's students are interesting," he said.

On the fifth monitor, he watched the a girl carried a three pointer robot with ease and smashed it on the ground. Behind her, a boy used his razor arms and cut the two pointer robot in half. Everyone was giving their best to gain many points, which made him smile even more.

" Students who used a combination of their skills, speed, power and focus are the ones who score the most points at the end. I agree that this year's students are amazing in their combat skills, but that's not our only criteria in this mock battle."

Jaikan watched the humanoid Principal pushed a red switch from the control panel. If he remembered correctly, that switch will release the zero pointer robots in every battle location. At the time, he was told that this was the obstacle of the battle. All they have to do was to find a safe place to hide before time runs out.

He focused his attention back on the second monitor and frowned. A green haired boy was seen laying on the ground, his face was terrified as the giant robot slowly approached him. Moments later, that kid dashed towards the robot. At first, he was confused, but later realized why. There was a girl trapped underneath the rubble.

Without any sign of hesitation, the kid jumped to land a powerful punch towards the gigantic robot. This caused the bot to explode and destroyed. His mouth hung open, he hasn't seen anything like that before. He never knew that it was possible for a kid like him to do something like that. Though he had no villain points and his bones were broken, he still displayed a heroic act. He sacrificed his body in order to save someone from danger.

Two days after the practical exam, the faculty members of U.A. had a meeting to talk about the division of the students. This year, they'll be accepting 54 students from the entrance exam and another aix students from the recommendations.

* * *

Jaikan sat across All Might, who appeared to be reading the student information from his clipboard. He mentally panicked to see him today, it's the first time he saw him on his true form, which was completely opposite from his muscular form. Even his personality was different, compared to his upbeat and colorful persona, he was more quiet and serious. Earlier, Present Mic told him that All Might's true form was confidential, and should remain a secret inside the faculty members only. In order to keep his job, Jaikan promised to never tell anyone about it.

He averted his gazed and stared at his clipboard, flipping through the pages.

The first page revealed a picture of a dark haired boy with green streaks on his hair. He had a medium height with muscular body that was rather matured compared to other kids of his age. His green eyes crinkled as he showed a bright smile.

**Name: Ryoko Yokina**

**Quirk: Glitch**

**Note: Admitted through recommendations**

He flipped onto the next page, the next picture was a girl with fair skin, bob cut red hair with bangs that was swept on her right side. Her lips formed a small smile. She was taller and had a curvy waists, her body was also matured compared to an average 15 year old girls.

**Name: Aka Juryo**

**Quirk: Mass **

**Note: Ranked 11****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

The third page showed a picture of a boy with a curly, shoulder length hair tied in a low ponytail. Strands of his dark curls was on the right side of his face that served as bangs. He only showed a neutral expression, emphasizing his big, dark eyes, high cheekbones and chiseled jawline.

**Name: Hideo Tatsumaki**

**Quirk: Pirouette**

**Note: Ranked 45****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

He muttered something under his breath before checking the next page. It showed a picture of another tall and lanky boy with tanned skin. He had an oblong face, his buzzcut hair was bright red, which contrasted his dark eyes. He also had a long, diagonal scar across his left cheek.

**Name: Reo Kasai**

**Quirk: Matchstick**

**Note: Ranked 50****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

"He kinda looks like a matchstick," he said to himself. He stared at the picture for a while before he moved on to the next. The girl had a long, beautiful golden hair and bright blue eyes, showing off her pearly white teeth. Her appearance reminded him of a pro hero way back in his elementary days, she must be related to her in some way.

**Name: Miyazaki Sayuri**

**Quirk: Song**

**Note: Ranked 21****st**** on the Entrance Exam**

He nodded as he checked the next page. It was a picture of a girl with short, light blonde hair with spiky tips. She was slim and slender with fair skin and short frame. She looked kinda scary because of her grumpy expression.

**Name: Kazumi Bakugo**

**Quirk: Detonation**

**Note: Ranked 5****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

"Bakugo? Isn't she a boy?" Jaikan turned to Midnight beside him.

"That's Kazumi Bakugo, Katsuki Bakugo's twin." she clarified.

"Oh, I see, I thought there's some typo error. My bad, "He continued to checking his clipboard. The next was a boy with a black bowl haircut. His bangs covered his eyes, giving off a sullen expression. He also had a muscular body, on his wrists were arm braces made of iron. He noticed that his fingers were longer and skinnier than the usual.

**Name: Shiro Hashi**

**Quirk: Scissorhands**

**Note: Ranked 17****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

He suddenly recalled him as the guy who cut off the robots in half. Up next was a boy with purple hair, his bangs covered the left side of his face. He seemed to be regal and elegant, judging by his posture, it's like he's a prince or something. His coy smirk says that he loves being the center of attention.

**Name: Kaito Ozuku**

**Quirk: Trajectory**

**Note: Ranked 34****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

"Nice quirk," he commented. The next page showed a petite girl who only stood about 4 feet. Everything about her was white; her skin was extremely pale, her long, wavy hair was white, even the freckles on her cheeks, you'll only notice that if you look closely. Her silver eyes looked at the camera with a frightened expression.

**Name: Shouka Hiro**

**Quirk: Petrify**

**Note: Admitted through recommendations**

He was intrigued to know more about her, then he looked at the next page. It was a boy with dark brown skin, spikes covered his arms, his dark brown hair also resembled these spikes. He wondered how will he wear the school uniform without damaging it.

**Name: Jo Sagaki**

**Quirk: Hedgehog**

**Note: Ranked 20****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

He flipped to the next page, the eleventh student was a hybrid between a chameleon and a human. His posture was hunched, his arms were very thin and long, with three, triangular fingers on each hand. He had a scaly, dark purple skin and a long tail that was twirled at the tip. He also sported a reading glasses with pink, rectangular frame.

**Name: Keizou Daiki**

**Quirk: Chameleon**

**Note: Ranked 27****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

The next page showed a picture of a petite girl with short, silver hair and silver skin. She's a cyclops, a big, orange eyeball was at the center of her face. She had four extremely thin and long arms, each of her fingertips had holes on it.

**Name: Kyoko Mizuki**

**Quirk: Hosepipe**

**Note: Ranked 43****rd**** on the Entrance Exam**

"She looks familiar," Jaikan muttered. "Maybe she's related to Backdraft." He then flipped to the next page. The next boy had a spiky, black hair, white skin and huge, black eyes that almost bulged out of its sockets. He stood about 7 feet, making him the tallest student in the class.

**Name: Kodama Hongo**

**Quirk: Paper**

**Note: Ranked 49****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

The next student was a boy with bluish – gray hair, dark skin and slanted gray eyes. He was chubby and stood only 3 feet tall. He resembled an elf, his ears and his nose were pointed, and his hands were larger than the average.

**Name: Henkei Chisana**

**Quirk: Morph**

**Note: Ranked 37****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

Jaikan flipped to the next file, eager to see his next student. It's a boy with spiky blue hair and yellowish skin. He also had a big, blue eyes and his body was more slender than an average boy of his age. His body seemed to emit a bright light like he's a glowing lamp.

**Name: Akihiro Yorokobi**

**Quirk: Fireball**

**Note: Ranked 15****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

He opened the next page, it showed a picture of a boy with medium build, short, fluffy light brown hair and dull looking eyes. He was frowning like he's dead on the inside, but Jaikan ignored it as he read the description.

**Name: Riku Tatsuo**

**Quirk: Seismic Waves**

**Note: Ranked 4****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

On the next page, he saw an image on a short girl who only stood 3 feet but with slender build. She had a chest – length pink hair tied in a high ponytail. Her hands were covered in white gloves, which might be because of her quirk.

**Name: Ichika Hana**

**Quirk: Sucker Punch**

**Note: Ranked 7****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

"Three more to go," he reminded himself. The next student from the clipboard was a boy with fair skin, medium height and yellow hair, his bangs was swept at the center. He had ocean blue eyes with white irises, his lips formed a small smile.

**Name: Eiji Minamoto**

**Quirk: Replicate**

**Note: Ranked 13****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

"Two more," he said again as he opened the next page. It's a picture of a boy with slick, dark blue hair that was swept back, fair skin with yellow green eyes and a tall but muscular frame. He showed a mischievous smile and his arms were crossed on his chest.

**Name: Richard Avian**

**Quirk: Peregrine**

**Note: Ranked 20****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

"He's an foreign exchange student from America, huh?" he muttered. At last, he reached the final page of his student files. The last students was a tall girl with wide and muscular build. She had a long, orange hair tied in two messy buns, the sides and the bottom of her head was shaved. Based on the picture, she might have a tomboyish personality.

**Name: Chikyuu Touma**

**Quirk: Stomp**

**Note: Ranked 19****th**** on the Entrance Exam**

After looking through the student files, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. He flipped through the pages again and looked closer at the pictures. He was a bit scared about them, he had been teaching for two years in a middle school, and this will be his first ever high school class. He didn't knew how will he go through the first day of school without looking like an idiot in front of them.

Jaikan let out a loud sigh, feeling defeated. Somehow, he regretted applying as a teacher here. If only he could turn back time, but the can't back out now. He shall be the Homeroom Teacher of the third section in the hero course this year.

**That's it! Now time for our Class 1 C teacher's quirk.**

**Name: Roku Jaikan**

**Age: 24**

**Hero name: Eleven**

**Quirk: Take Over. In eleven seconds, he can temporarily control someone's quirk. For example, he can control the speed of the wind, the intensity of the fire and even delay the activation of quirk. He needs to touch the target first before this. The drawback is that he needs to wait for thirty minutes to use it again.**

**End of Chapter 1. What do you think about it? Remember that this is an AU story and there are changes from the original plot, especially in the Sports Festival and Training Camp Arc. The details about the student's quirks will be revealed on the next chapter, so stay tuned. Or else.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
